A Spanish Thing
by LadyMakara
Summary: The one thing Lovino hates about his Spanish class is that stupid Tomato-Bastard! Spanmano, Suggested GerIta, School AU, Human Names xxx


**Hey GothicXLoli is back with a new story~! I was tottaly bored and decided to write this. I started writing this like early January and the left it for AGES! but decided to go back to it :D Also thought I'd write a HungaryXAustria One soon though I am getting yelled at for not passing my ICT Btec at the Mo so that may have to wait :(**

**Warning: Rated M for Yaoi, Bj, bad Language, Sexy Spaniard, you know the usual!~ ;)**

**GXL: So, Lovi, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Lovi: Bitch Please!**

**Antonio: I'll do it~! GothicXloli does not own Hetalia!**

**Lovi: and thank god for that!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Spanish Thing<strong>

Lovino gave an audible groan as he entered his Spanish class. It wasn't that he didn't like the lesson, Spanish was a rather easy language to learn from his Italian heritage, and it wasn't that he didn't like the teacher, even though she was a bit thick to be a teacher, no what Lovino hated the most was that idiotic Spainaird he had to sit next to every single spanish lesson.  
>"Lovi~" said boy called as he practically skipped into the class and wrapped an arm around Lovino's waist, only to be pushed away.<br>"Get off you Tomato Bastard, and I told you not to call me that!"  
>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was the name of the boy, famously known around the as part of the troublesome Bad Touch Trio, a trio of Perverted boys. Lovino had heard some bad rumours about those boys, which was probably why he was so wary of the member. Lovino shook off his thoughts and walked to his seat with Antonio close behind him.<br>"Hey, Lovi, you doing anything tonight?" Lovino then groaned inwardly. he wasn't really doing anything tonight but listen to his Fratello ramble on about random stuff, but he replied with;  
>"Nothing that concerns Tomato Bastards."<br>"So Cold Lovi~!" Antonio whined. Lovino noticed the usual shine in Antonio's eyes dull slightly, maybe, Lovino thought, maybe he had hurt him. He felt a slight twang of guilt in his chest.  
>That was until the shine in his eyes was restored when Antonio took his seat and procceded to randomly poke Lovino's cheek.<br>"Get off bastard!"

The Spanish Teacher finally arrived, silencing them and handed out the worksheets, And everybody knew that when worksheets are handed out it meant that the teacher had marking or was too lazy/ hungover/ Useless to give out real work. Lovino picked the latter.  
>Whatever the reason for the useless pieces of paper, Lovino finished the work rather quickly and chose to take a nap. (he found it rather hard to sleep at home when Feliciano insisted that, That Potato Bastard he called a boyfriend could "Sleep over")<br>Antonio glanced at the sleeping Italian beside him. Antonio couldn't help but smile, Lovi was adorable, especially when he was quiet, but he was also cute when he was mad. A sudden idea and that smile turned into a grin.

Lovino woke with a jolt as he felt a warm hand placed over his vital regions. What the fuck was this Bastard up to? Lovino glared.  
>"Get off!" He whispered in a harsh tone at the Culprit who's grin just widened. Antonio simply put a finger against his lips, silencing the fuming Italian beside him as he skilfully unzipped Lovino's trousers and tugged down his boxers.<br>A slight hiss left Lovino's mouth as he felt the cold air touch his member.  
>Lovino's breath hitched and he clamped a handover his red blushed cheeks as he felt Antonio's warm hand lightly grip his length.<br>Antonio's grin was so wide, it could be in competition with the Cheshire cat. He swiftly, yet quietly, slid under the school desk, making sure to not let go of his grip on the other boy.

Lovino let out a muffled moan as he felt a curious tounge lick his erected length. Giving a small growl to show the spainish boy he was not impressed, he dropped his head onto the desk, covering his bright red face.  
>Pleased with the reaction, Antonio gave another lick, listening to the musical moans coming from the boy above.<br>Antonio smiled as he engulfed Lovino's length.  
>Lovino gave an audible moan at the sudden warmth. He moaned louder as he felt Antonio hum quietly as he bobbed his head. The Italian growled as he got close, gripping the edges of the desk and biting his tounge, Lovino climaxed.<p>

Antonio slowly sat back up into his chair with his signature smile and lickng his lips.  
>"Lovi~You taste so sweet~" He whispered happily.<br>"S-shut up you bastard!" Lovino flushed angrily as he hit Antonio over the head.

A sudden Bang made Lovino jump as he turned to see his teacher standing in front in front of him. He gulped. The teacher looked at Lovino and then back down at his work. Lovino did the same noticing a small chicken stamp on the corner of his worksheet.  
>"It's a Chicken!" She exclaimed proudly as she walked off leaving Lovino completely dumbfounded.<p>

It must be a Spanish thing!

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYY! I'm finally done~!<strong>

**I was finishing this over at my friends at like midnight so any spelling mistakes and I am so sorry! But I'm so glad I finally finished this!**

**Special thanks to Red-Sushi for checking over my work and making me finish this!**

**GXL xxxxx**


End file.
